Jack-Jack Attack
Jack-Jack Attack is a 3-D Pixar animated short, which shows how Jack-Jack got his powers. Plot This short film shows Rick Dicker, a government agent assigned to aid "supers" in maintaining their anonymity, giving Kari an interview about what happened when she was babysitting Jack-Jack. After Elastigirl hangs up, Kari plans to watch Jack-Jack play while she plays Mozart music, purportedly to stimulate his mind. Jack-Jack then teleports himself to the kitchen counter, and then the fridge. Kari tries to call Elastigirl again, but nobody answers. While she leaves a message, Jack-Jack sits on the ceiling. Kari then sees him teleporting himself from his crib to a high location. She goes downstairs and finds him floating around. Kari simply decides to show flash cards to Jack-Jack. When Kari holds up a card with a campfire on it, Jack-Jack bursts into flames, but Kari puts him out in the bathtub. The next day, Kari is utterly exhausted but seems to have mastered anticipating his powers (armed with a fire extinguisher, mirror, etc.), when Syndrome comes to the door; Kari assumes he is a replacement babysitter, which Syndrome feeds into by hastily making up a story in which he falsely identifies himself as "Sitter" (his story being that the "S" on his costume stands for "Sitter" and that a "BS" for "Baby Sitter" was not appropriate for taking care of children, as BS can stand for a curse word known for it's abbreviation) and eagerly places Jack-Jack in his care, not, of course, realizing that this man is a supervillain with the intent of training Jack-Jack against his family (as stated in the finale of The Incredibles). Rick Dicker asks Kari if she has told anyone, and she says that she has told her parents, but they thought she was joking. Kari then wishes she could forget the whole incident (she found it odd that Jack-Jack could "blow up", as she put it); to her fortune, and for the sake of the supers' anonymity, Rick proceeds to erase Kari's memory of it. The short shows us that, adding to his lead, fire, and monster powers, Jack-Jack also has the ability to create portals in solid objects as he touches them, anti-gravity, and laser vision. Trivia *Among the toys that Jack-Jack plays with is the ball from Luxo, Jr. *The music that Kari puts on for Jack-Jack is Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, K331, 3rd Movement (Rondo Alla Turca) by Mozart. **Other compositions by Mozart can be heard at various points in the short. When Kari is trying to catch Jack-Jack—who is floating around and passing through walls, floors, and other solid objects—Serenade No. 13 in G Major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K525, 4th Movement plays in the background. When Jack-Jack bursts into flames and runs around, Dies Irae from Requiem Mass in D Minor, K626, plays in the background. The latter music (Reqiuem Mass in D Minor) also plays during the credits of the short. Awards *2006-Hugo Awards-Best Dramatic Presentation - Short Form-Nominated (Post-production) Gallery Jack-Jack-Attack-Short-film-pixar.jpg Jack Jack and his Toys.jpg jj stares.jpg That was odd.png Jack Jack in cages.jpg Caged.jpg JJimage.jpg jackjackattack.jpg jack jack attack.jpg JJ on Fire.jpg Cameo-jackjack-ball.jpg JJA screenshot.png Sindrom without his mask.jpg Dicker in Jack Jack Attack.png Kari With Rick Dicker.png Kari Telling The Incident.png Kari on The Phone.png Hello Mrs. Parr.png Kari Ready To Babysit.png Jack Jack123.png Where's Jack Jack.png Where's The Baby.png There's Jack Jack.png Jack Jack There.png Kari on The Phone Again.png Upside Down View.png Spilled Milk.png Kari Gets Milked.png How's You.png Kari Holding Jack Jack's Diaper.png Jack Jack Floating.png Kari and Jack Jack.png Kari Playing Flashcards With Jack Jack.png Jack Jack Looking At Flashcards.png Jack Jack Flames Up.png Kari Sees Jack Jack on Fire.png Kari Puts Jack Jack in Water.png Worn Out Kari.png Kari Using A Fire Extinguisher.png Jack Jack Laser Eyes.png Kari Using a Mirror.png Syndrome Shows Up.png I'm Kari The Babysitter.png Your My Replacement.png What Does The S Stand For.png Syndrome's S.png Going Around Wearing a Big B S.png The Baby Was Exploding.png Dicker About To Erase Kari's Memory.png You Believe Me Don't You Mr Dicker.png Kari's Memory Gets Erased.png de:Jack-Jack Superbaby es:Jack-Jack Attack fr:Baby-Sitting Jack-Jack pl:Atak Jack-Jacka ru:Джек-Джек атакует Category:Shorts Category:The Incredibles Culture